


My sisters advice

by Three3Feathers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three3Feathers/pseuds/Three3Feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Zelena and Hood come back from New York and before the Dark one curse. Zelena strikes a deal with Regina and offers her some sisterly advice that awakens her feelings for Emma. Will she go after her Happiness? Will she drop Hood? Will Emma cuss like a sailor? Swanqueen endgame!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody!!! 
> 
> Just a little idea that wouldn't go away. I don't think it will be more than three or four chapters, but...... Who knows lol.
> 
> Hope you like it. Let me know what you think and all comments are appreciated. 
> 
> I do not own OUAT or anything. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Regina and Robin where making their way down to the Zelenas cell in hospital basement, when Robin said......

"Regina, you seen to be out of sorts. Is something wrong?" 

Regina stopped and noticed that he Did look constipated most of the time! Just like Emma says repeatedly, while making that same scrunched up face that Henry makes. Regina can't quite contain the slight smile that tugs at the corners of her lips.

Returning her attention to Robin, Regina says with a heavily sarcastic flourish,

"Is something wrong? Hummm, let me see. My presumed soulmate is having a baby with my wicked sister that was disguised as his wife that he chose over me, not once but twice, and oh wait, said sister is currently living in a cell in the bottom of the hospital. So, no! Not a Damn thing is wrong!"

Robin finds a sudden interest in his feet, at least he continues to look at them instead of at Regina. He wonders if he really wants to continue this relationship. Why can't Regina just be happy? Marion was happy, hell even Zelena seemed happy. So why......

Regina gritted her teeth, fighting the urge to slap the mans head against the wall. Huffing, Regina turned and walked down the steps and short hall to Zelenas cell.

Regina stopped suddenly, causing Robin to run into her. Regina clenched her hands and counted to ten. And then she heard it again.

Laughing! Laughter coming from Zelenas cell, well, room is a better name. And not just her laughter, but someone else. Who would be visiting the Wicked Bitch of the West? It sounds familiar though, like.....

"Emma?" Regina said as she burst through the door.

Startled, Emma jumped from sitting on Zelenas bed saying "Damn, Regina! What the Hell?"

Zelena pointed her finger at Regina, laughing with tears running down her face.

"What are you doing down here?" Regina yelled out.

"Thanks to you, Regina, I need to clean out my pants where I nearly shit in them when you came busting through the door. " Emma said smirking at the highly irritated brunette.

Zelena cackled with Emma joining in. Even Robin snickered until Regina glared at him.

Regina closed her eyes tightly. Why does Emma infuriate me so? Why does her being here with Zelena make me so mad?? 

"Miss Swan," Regina said calmly, "Zelena is down here because she is dangerous and therefore Not to be trusted. You will leave this instant and are Not to return!"

"Ooooo!" Zelena whispered.

Emma had been joking and having a good time, but now Regina was being a bitch and she wasn't about to take any of her 'Queenly Attitude. '

"That's Bullshit, Regina. The main reason she's down here is because she's preggo with your soulmates baby, and you're embarrassed for her to be seen in public! Me and her get along just fine! I do have things to do, so I'll be leaving now. But, rest assured Your Majesty, I'll come here Whenever I want to! See you tomorrow, Zelena. "

Emma made a big show of bowing before Regina and then shoving past Robin.

"My, my Sister! That little blonde has bigger balls than Robin! And, yes, we both know how small Robins are, don't we Regina?" Zelena said chuckling.

Regina rolled her eyes as Robin started to speak.

"No Robin! I think it best if you leave! Just..... go. " Regina said rubbing her temples.

"Yeah, well I think Zelena is kinda hot. And, She Appreciates Me!" Robin said as he walked out. 

"Did you hear that? The father of my child thinks I'm hot! Ooohhh, lucky me!" Zelena said

Regina sat in a chair across from Zelena "Kinda hot, not hot, but kinda hot. " she corrected.

"Yeah, close enough for me, sister. " with a laugh "Tell you what, I'll take Hood and then you will be free to go after the one you truly love. "

"And who would that be, dear sister?" Regina asked wearily.

Zelena turned and faced Regina, placing her feet on the floor.

"Regina, to be so smart, you are blind to what is in front of you!" Zelena said, shaking her head.

"I am most assuredly, Not in love with you, Zelena. " Regina said disgustingly, then "But, you said that you would 'take Hood'. What, pray tell, do you mean?"

Zelena stood, rolling her shoulders and stretching her arms "Well, Robin isn't too bad, he is, I believe, trainable. So, I would be willing to take him off your hands and the lot of us move back to New York. Of course, Roland would be coming with us also. "

Regina was taken aback by the thought of little Roland leaving. Not so much about his father though. Regina was at the point where she wanted to say 'Fuck fairy dust and Fuck off you fucking, fucker!', but, she was a Queen and would never say such crass things.

The corner of her lips did turn up in a small smile and she looked at her sister "Yes, I do think I have had about all I can take of this ill fated relationship, so if the two of you are in agreement, then maybe it will be possible. "

Zelena clapped her hands together and started to give Regina a hug, but Regina's hand rose up defensively and the older woman just laughed and sat back down on her bed. 

"So, does this mean that you are going after your True Soulmate?" Zelena asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm afraid that I have no idea what you're talking about, sister, but I am wary of anything remotely advertised as a Soulmate. " Regina said with a huff.

Zelenas eyes sparkled "Come on, Regina! Emma! Emma Swan is so hot for you and you for her!!"

"Whaaattt???" Regina sputtered out. Emma Swan? What the Hell is Zelena trying to pull? Emma is, is.... Henry's other mother, that's all. Yes, we are, sorta friends, but...... Soulmate? That's a bit of a stretch.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head, Regina, and if you will be honest with yourself, you might find that you and Emma have been dancing around this for a long time. " Zelena said quietly.

Regina deflected "You know nothing of my........ Interactions with Miss Swa.... "

"You forget that I could see Storybrooke from Oz, and I was Marian for quite a while here, watching the two of you deny your true feelings. " Zelena chuckled.

"It matters not, anyway. Miss Swan still has Captain Clueless and seems to be quite happy. "Regina said with disdain.

Zelena laughed "Emma cut Hook loose three or four days ago. She wasn't happy, Regina. Hook was a distraction at best. "

"Hmmm. " Regina breathed out, then leaned in towards Zelena "Has....... Emma said anything about it, about me, in that way?"

Zelena took Regina's hands in hers and said "Not directly, But..... when she mentions you, she smiles and gets a faraway look that cannot be mistaken for anything else but...... Love. "

Regina gasped and drew her hands back " Why are you telling me this? More torture? Is that it? Miss Swan at best..... tolerates me, that's all! Anyway, why would you care enough to be concerned about my life?"

Zelena shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her baby bump "Maybe it's just the hormones going crazy, but You would be crazy to miss out on all the good lovin' that Emma wants to give you!"

Regina snorted, about to dismiss the whole notion........ but, then she thought of all the shared looks, touches and, and, damn..... I Do have feelings for Emma! How.... when did this happen? When did I start noticing the cute little nose and her goofy grin? And those arms, those legs those...... ! Regina wiped at her brow, exhaling a shaky breath and, yes, maybe she would not mind if Miss Swan and her spent some Quality time together.

"Well, alright. Maybe, and I mean maybe, you might be on to something. " Regina said after clearing her throat and rearranging herself on the chair.

Regina's movements were not lost on Zelena, who nodded her head and said "Unhuh, chair becoming....... uncomfortable, sister? Or do you have, shall we say, deep feelings for the Savior? Nothing to be ashamed about, trust me, I know. "

Regina glared and asked "Do you and Miss Swan have, 'A Thing", Zelena?"

Zelena threw her hands up "No,no, no! Not at all! She has become a friend when I needed one and I love her for that, but, no we don't have 'A Thing'. Geeez. "

Regina leaned back in her chair "Good!" with a grin.

"So, Whatcha gonna do about it?" Zelena excitedly asked.

Yes, what Was she going to do about it? 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma opened the door to find Ruby standing there with a movie, a twelve pack of beer and a huge smile.

"Emma-son! I bring Karate Kid movie and beer! Every time they say 'wax on, wax off', we drink!" Ruby said in her best Miyagi voice.

"Come on in Rubes, I'll order the pizza. " 

Ruby followed Emma into the apartment "What the Hell, Swan? You could at least say, 'thanks for being a Great Friend and coming over when you noticed I was feeling down'. "

Emma plopped down on the couch with a long sigh "Sorry and thank you for coming over. I do love you, Ruby. " She said with a little smile.

Ruby sat beside Emma with an arm thrown around her shoulder "Right back at cha, number one son. Hey, why can't you just magic us some pizza, oh great Savior?"

"If I did that, how would the Lost Boys earn money and become responsible citizens of Storybrooke?" Emma answered as she dialed the pizza shop.

Ruby fell on her knees, bowing in front of Emma "Oh Master! You are truly wise and powerful!"

Emma laughed "Get off the floor, Ruby, and be quiet so I can call in our order!"

After ordering, Emma took a beer, turned to Ruby and said "I'm really alright, Ruby. But, I can always drink your beer and laugh at you, uhhh, laugh With you. "

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you. So....... what did Regina do or say this time?"

"Why do you think Regina has anything to do with it?" Emma sputtered out.

"'Cause it's Always Regina!" 

"Not always Regina. " Emma mumbled into her beer. 

"Oh, really? Then, Who is to blame?" Ruby asked, looking Emma in the eyes.

"It's just that, I know I shouldn't have feelings for her, but I can't help it, you know! And she was a Queen and I'm, I'm a nobody and this, I'm so fucked up!" Emma blurted out.

"Hey! Hey!" Ruby said, raising Emma's chin "First, you are a princess, you have royal blood flowing through you. Secondly, you are the Savior, you have light magic and a brave heart. Hell, Regina would be so lucky if You would choose her!"

Emma grinned "Anything else?"

"You have a werewolf for a friend who would rip her lungs out if she ever breaks your heart!" Ruby said fiercely.

Emma rested her forehead against Ruby's "Okay, I get it. Now put the movie in while I go pay the boy for our pizza. "

Sniffling, Emma walked to the door and she wondered why she couldn't just let her feelings for Regina go.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again!!  
> I have thoroughly enjoyed reading all of the Swanqueen fic this week!!  
> Anyway, chapter two is here and sexy times coming next chapter!! Hope you like it!!let me know whatcha thinking!
> 
> Stay Strong!!!

Emma pushed her chair away from her desk and stood up, cracking her back and stretching her arms. After she twisted her neck side to side, she felt the numbness begin to fade from her hand and fingers, the result of almost endless paperwork that makes up the life of a law enforcement officer of the quaint little town of Storybrooke.

As she reaches for the door, Emma sighs, remembering that she has sworn off Granny's in an attempt to steer clear of Regina. Back to the apartment for a sandwich it is!

As she walks towards her place, Emma thinks back to some of the conversations between Zelena and herself over the past couple of weeks.

Looks like, maybe Robin and Zelena would be going back to New York either before or after the baby is born. Emma shakes her in amazement, as her heart begins to ache for the dark haired woman. Regina has done many horrible things, but even she doesn't deserve the shit that is going on right now.

Emma is drawn out of her musings by an unmistakable sultry voice. 

"Sheriff Swan, they tell me there is a surplus of bearclaws at Granny's. Seems you haven't been eating your ration lately and, in turn, has caused a ripple in Storybrookes economy. " Regina said as she crossed the road, stopping in front of the grinning Sheriff.

Emma's blush was instantaneous " Yeah, I've been trying to eat a little healthier. " not to mention, trying to avoid you, she thought.

" Oh really?" Regina said with an arched eyebrow "Whatever you say, dear. "

Emma gazed at the older woman, eyes immediately drawn to the shorter hair. Butterflies took flight in her stomach as she grinned, loving the sexy, headstrong, Mayor Mills look.

Emma started back walking towards her apartment with Regina falling in beside "Soooo, What's up? Do you need ..... Something?"

Suddenly nervous, Regina looked down at her hands "I .... I would like to .... talk with you about.... some things...... and..... "

Emma stopped and squeezed Regina's shoulder "Hey, it's alright. Let me call David and tell him that I'm taking the rest of the day off, then we can talk without rushing through my lunch break. "

"I don't mean to inconvenience you, Emma. " Regina whispered.

Emma waved her hand while she pulled out her phone and dialed David.

Regina smiled at this wonderfully thoughtful and considerate woman, who would drop everything and rearrange her work day for her! No one, no one had ever done that for her and she felt lightheaded and..... cherished by the action. Maybe she was reading more into it than was really there, but what if she wasn't?

Emma had just ended the call with David and had turned back to Regina, noticing the odd little smile on the brunette, when someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waist.

"What the Hell, Lily?" Emma yelled, breaking out of the surprise embrace.

Regina snarled and a low growl came out as she stared at Lily.

Regina's reaction was not lost on Lily as she smiled widely at Emma "Just wanted to remind you of girls night tonight. "

"Oh, yeah, about that...... something's..... I don't think...... " Emma stuttered.

Lily waved her finger in front of the Savior "Nuhh uhhh! You said you were coming! No excuses!" as she glanced at Regina.

Emma shook her head " Nope, can't do it tonight, Lily. Me and Regina....... "

Lily put her hands on her hips "Well, if Regina wants to go..... then, maybe I can get my Mom to come along so Regina can have someone her own age to talk to, leaving us young people to party!"

Regina's hand flexed, a fireball wanting to appear as Emma said "No, that's okay. I've got stuff to do tonight. Maybe some other time?"

Lily looked at Regina then back to Emma and cocked her head "Yeah, alright, but you need to get out more, Emma. Move on with your life, you know. " And, with a quick kiss to Emma's cheek, Lily turned and walked off, hips swaying and a look over her shoulder.

Emma was shocked at Lilly's behavior and startled when Regina huffed out "Obviously, you have plans, Miss Swan and I have no inten......... " 

Emma grabbed the angry and jealous (?) woman's hand, catching her as she was turning away "Whoa there, Regina. You wanted to talk, so that's what we should do. Lily is just..... Lily. You, you are way more important. "

Regina looked into emerald green eyes, searching for any hint of a lie, but was relieved when all she saw was honesty and, and..... concern? love?

Regina let out a breath she didn't know she was holding "Ok. " she said quietly.

Emma smiled and they both looked into each other's eyes until people walked by and Emma remembered that she was still holding Regina's hand. Blushing she let go and said "Sorry. "

They engaged in small talk until they reached Emma's apartment and, after walking in, Emma's stomach growled loudly.

"I wasn't kidding about having lunch. " Emma said blushing "Would you care for a sandwich?"

Regina pulled out a chair and sat at the kitchen table "Yes, Thank you, Emma. Whatever you're having, dear. "

Emma smirked "Living dangerously, I see. "

Regina looked up and down the blonde Sheriff, taking in the slight curve of her hips and the perky breasts "Perhaps, but I am curious as to what you would deem worthy to slide past my lips. "

Emma snorted as she opened the fridge "Pretty sure I could top Anything you've had in your mouth lately. " looking back and locking eyes with Regina. If Regina truly was done with Hood, then, hell yeah, she was up to the challenge!!

With a matching grin, Regina leaned over the table saying "I am inclined to believe you, Em-ma. A taste test would be required to be sure, though. " thinking she wanted to have her way with the Savior, right now, right here!

Emma licked her lips "That could be arranged, your Majesty. But first....... sandwiches!!" 

Regina laughed and Emma thought that it was good to hear the brunettes carefree laughter. She looked so beautiful, she looked....... happy?

Setting the turkey, ham and all the other items of a great sandwich on the table, Emma sat down handing Regina a bottle of root beer. When their fingers brushed together, their magic started to intertwine and the women stared at the purple and white smoke as it curled around their hands.

Emma cleared her throat "Uhnm..... Thought we'd just make them together, if it's alright with you. " Emma said pulling out a few slices of bread form the bag.

"That's fine, Emma. Thank you for letting me interrupt your day. " Regina said laying her hand on Emma's forearm and slowly tracing circles, the magic pulsing from her fingertips.

"Ahh..... your welcome?" Emma said looking into dark eyes and then quickly "Oh, I really like your shorter hair! It seems to...... fit you better. At least it does to me, anyway. Bouncy, sassy, sexy and....... I better hush. " as her cheeks turned red.

Regina smiled, like a real smile, and said "Thank you. I was ready for a change and was tired of all that hair weighing me down. A lot of things were weighing me down so...... I cut them loose. "

Emma knew Regina was talking about the whole Hood-Zelena-baby debacle, so she put on a big smile and said "Yeah, I hear you, Regina, and I'm glad you ran into me today. I haven't seen you in a while and was hoping you were okay. You do know that you can always talk to me about anything and if you need me to beat the shit out of somebody, all you gotta do is ask!"

Regina pulled up Emma's hand and kissed her knuckles "I do know that Emma and you have no idea how much that means to me. Now, let's eat our sandwiches, hmmmn. "

Emma's heart was racing a mile a minute. She gulped and nodded as she began to fix her food.

The rest of their lunch was spent talking about how fast Henry was growing up. College would be coming soon and where did all the time go?

"What are you snickering about, Miss Swan?" Regina asked from the couch as Emma sat down beside her.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just that your shorter hair makes you look..... Younger. "

"And, what's so funny about that!"

"Welllll, how old are you, Regina? I mean you were here in Storybrooke for twenty eight years, but that's on top of your years in the Enchanted Forest! It's just ...... Funny!"

Regina crossed her arms over her chest "It is no such thing, Miss Swan. And it is quite rude to ask a lady her age. " with a huff. "Maybe you should spend your time with someone...... younger, like that Lily person! Or, or Ruby! Or some other....... "

Emma reached over and cupped Regina's chin with her hand and turned her head to look into vulnerable dark eyes "Hey, hey. Regina. I meant no harm, truly, I didn't. You are so beautiful and your heart is so big, those other women can't hold a candle to you. God, they only wish they could come close to being like you. So regal, smart, sexy as hell, great mother and that's just a few of ........ "

Emma's sentence was interrupted by dark red lips crashing into hers as Regina practically lunged at the Savior. Oh, but Emma was quick to catch on and was kissing the older woman back with much passion! 

When the two finally broke apart, Regina leaned back saying "Emma, I should not have done that. I feel I might have overstepped our friendship boundar...... "

Emma kissed Regina causing her to forget what she was saying, My god, why have I not done this before now? Regina thought.

Gasping for air, they broke the kiss and stared into each other's somewhat glassy eyes. 

Emma leaned back on the couch, threading Regina and her fingers together, effectively pulling the dark haired woman into her side.

Regina grinned as she rested her head on Emma's shoulder "My, my, that was a smooth move, Emma. I see you really are a Charming after all. "

"Hey! I've got moves!" Emma said smiling.

Regina leaned up and kissed Emma's jaw "I'm counting on that, Miss Swan. "

Not wanting to break the mood, but still needing to know Emma said "Uhnm, what were you wanting to talk about, Regina?"

Regina sighed pulling Emma's hand up to her lips "Can we just enjoy the moment, Emma? Our actions have already answered some of what I wanted to speak with you about and this" as she kissed Emma's fingers "this is.... nice. "

Emma was lightheaded with all of the emotions running through her and she felt as if she could just explode from the immense happiness that was bubbling inside. Emma turned and kissed the top of Regina's head saying "Okay Regina, anything for you. "

Both women knew they were going to have to talk about everything, but for now they were content to simply share the same space and, hopefully, the future would be a lot happier for them both.

Regina had pulled her legs up on the couch and has about say that Henry would be out of school soon, when the front door opened and the most irritating voice yelled out.....

"Emma! Hey, Emma, it's me, Lily! I came by to make sure..... "

"Oh, Hell No!" Regina grunted as she sprung from the couch, leaving a startled Emma struggling to catch up!


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Another chapter.
> 
> I know I promised sexy times This chapter, but please don't kill me, They Will be in the Next chapter!
> 
> Read, enjoy, let me know what you think, love ya!!!
> 
> Stay Strong!!

Emma! Hey, Emma, it's me, Lily! I came by to make sure..... "

"Oh, Hell No!" Regina grunted as she sprung from the couch, leaving a startled Emma struggling to catch up!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily hoped that Emma had changed her mind about going out with Ruby, Belle and herself, but it would be just like Regina to screw things up for her. I mean, who in their right mind would Want to spend time with the Evil Queen or the Former Evil Queen? I don't know who she thinks she is, but........

"Holy Shit, Regina!" Lily stopped in her tracks, taking in the clenched jaw, murderous snarl and furious eyes. She threw up her hands in surrender saying "Hold on Regina, I thought Emma would be alone and I could...... "

Regina stopped and stood as tall as possible, chin raised and with hands on her hips said  
"Yes, I imagine you Did think Emma was alone. However, That, my Dear is obviously Not the case! You are lucky I didn't fireball you when you broke into the apartment!"

"It was unlocked! And Emma said... " Lily squeaked out.

"Well, Miss Swan should know better and you should know better to walk into someone's house without knocking!" Regina said with a huff.

Emma finally rounded the corner, trying to assess the situation.and because of the excess spend and her socked feet, slid into Regina and almost knocking her down.

Lily looked at Emma's feet then glanced down at Regina's feet to see that the former Queen was Not wearing her trademark killer heels and was in fact only in stocking feet! Boy, was she short without those high heels! And that made Lily giggle. The more the giggled, the started to laugh, the more she laughed, she pointed at Regina.

Emma was about to apologize to Regina when she heard Lily start laughing and saw Regina shutter. Attempting to hold Regina back, Emma shouted for Lily to "Ruuunn!"

But......... it was too late.

Regina snapped, throwing Emma backwards against the wall while grabbing Lily by the hair and pulling her into a headlock that a pro wrestler would be proud of! Regina's free hand formed a fist which quickly connected with Lilly's jaw, causing a howl that sounded almost inhuman.

Regina pulled the semiconscious woman up to eye level and spat out "You insolent little mongrel! How dare you laugh at Emma or myself! You will apologize to the both of us or your time here in Storybrooke will extremely short! I should just...... "

Regina's head swiveled to the left as Lily backhand the angry brunette, thanking her mother for the dragon magic than was in her veins. Quickly recovering from Regina's initial attack, Lily grabbed Regina by the arm and swung her around until she slammed into the far wall, causing her to grunt as the sheet rock cracked. Lily knew Regina was jealous and, by God she was going to have some fun!

"Regina, you're looking a bit winded and I feel bad for hitting someone of your age. Emma, darling, be a dear and help the old woman up please. " Lily said as she dusted off her hands.

A fireball began to form in Regina's hand as Emma shouted "Regina! No!! No magic! Do. Not. Destroy. My. Apartment!!"

Regina snarled at Emma, then straightening up and looking at Lily, said "Very well, if ..... Lily..... wishes to continue this..... engagement, we should move to a more suitable place. "

Lily snickered "No, Regina, I Do Not want to continue this at all. I am not looking for Emma to be my girlfriend. Pretty sure that she is already taken anyways. But if you want to have a Real fight, just let me know. "

Emma placed a hand on Regina's bicep, reminiscent of the time in Neverland, saying calmly "Regina, hey, it's alright. Just let Lily go and try to calm down. No need to kill anybody today. "

Regina looked at Emma and blinked several times before rubbing her sore knuckles. Emma took Lily and sat her down at the kitchen table and took two washrags, wet them and handed one to both Regina and Lily.

Looking at the two women, Emma rand a hand through her hair and blew out a long breath.

"Well wasn't this an exciting lunch! Am I going to have to take one of you or both of you to jail?"

They both looked at Emma with defiant eyes.

Emma chuckled "So, nobody is going to press charges, I assume?"

They both shook their heads no.

"Okay, Lily, if you're alright now, you should probably leave. If you need to go to the hospital, I can drive you. "

Lily grinned and looked at Regina who was giving her the death glare. "No, I suppose I'm alright so I will just go. We will all be at the Rabbit Hole if you change your mind. "

Emma walked over to the door and held it open for Lily "Thanks, but no, I won't be joining the party tonight. Later, Lils. "

Emma turned around and sighed as she looked upon the beautiful, sulking woman standing at the sink.

"Why don't we......" Emma started.

"I should just go. I'm......I'm sorry for ruining your day, Miss Swa..."

Emma surprised Regina by pulling her in for a bruising kiss that left them both breathless!

Regina grinned widely, cupping Emma's cheek "Did the sight of me being jealous and fighting for you........ turn you on?"

Emma blushed and said "Maybe. No one has ever done anything like that for me, Regina. I, I simply am not worth the trouble. I..... "

Regina placed a finger over Emma's lips and looked her dead in the eyes "Now you listen to me! You Are worth...... Everything, Emma!" 

Regina brushed her hand against Emma's jaw "And, I intend to show you each and every day, if you will let me. I.... I care, deeply, about you and it turns out that I have felt like this for quite a while, though I didn't understand my own feelings towards you. "

Emma's phone ringing broke the moment and looking at the name on the screen, Emma shouted "Shit! It's Henry!"

Bringing the phone to her ear, Emma immediately began to apologize "I'm so, so sorry Henry! Give me five minutes and I'll.."

Regina looked at Emma with a questioning expression, to which Emma shushed her, causing the brunettes to slap the blondes arm.

"No, no I don't remember.... wait! Was that tonight? Yeah, yeah I Do remember and yes, it's fine with me. What? Oh, Regina is right here, you can ask her yourself. "

Emma shoved the phone at Regina and Regina glared at Emma. 

"What, pray tell, did Miss Swan forget This time?" Regina asked with annoyance.

Emma stuck her tongue out and walked back into the living room and sat on the couch.

"I see. Yes, you may spend the night at the twins house, but ask me earlier next time, Hmmmn?" Regina spoke into the phone and followed Emma.

"Yes, I know, Henry and I am not mad. " Regina said, while motioning for Emma to move over from the right side of the couch. Emma huffed and shook her head, but moved to the middle of the couch anyway.

"Okay, love you too, bye. " Regina said as she ended the call and reached the phone back to Emma, who was pointedly looking anywhere but at Regina.

"I mean, really, did I have to move? Couldn't you have just sat...... " Emma huffed out.

Regina sat on Emma's lap, straddling her and causing her to gasp and look at her with wide eyes. 

Regina grinned "Yes, I Could have sat on the other end of the couch, but isn't this.....much better?

"Oh Yeah!" Emma said as she slid her hands to Regina's hips.

After another searing kiss, Emma said "So, Henry is having an overnight with friends....... "

Regina leaned in to rest her cheek on Emma's should "Yes, that would be the correct assumption. "

"So, do you want to have a sleepover (kiss), here (kiss), with me (kiss,kiss)??? Emma whispered.

Regina chuckled "How could I ever say no, when asked like that! Yes, Miss Swan I would Love to attend a sleepover (kiss), here (kiss), with you (kiss,kiss)!!

They both laughed as Regina slid from Emma's lap and sat beside her, joining hands and sighing. 

Regina sat up suddenly, raising a hand to her mouth "Oh, No!" She said loudly. 

Emma jumped "What? What is it?"

Regina looked shy "I just remembered that I didn't bring any pajamas with me! Naughty me!"

Emma shook her head, chuckling "If you're Really nice to me, I'll let you borrow something. "

Regina stood, pulling Emma up with her and, after a slow, sensual kiss, leaned in and whispered in Emma's ear "I can be Very nice dear, but wouldn't you rather me be..... naughty?"

Emma shivered as Regina's breath ghosted over her ear and a low moan came from deep inside the hyper stimulated blonde. Regina lightly ran her tongue around Emma's ear and nibbled on her earlobe.

Emma pulled away, keeping her hands on Regina's hips. "I hate myself right now for stopping us, but don't you think we should talk?"

Regina sighed and ran a hand down Emma's cheek "Yes, we should definitely talk, but for now how about the short version? I am done with Robin and I agree with you. Fairy dust is bullshit! Anyway, I have had feelings for you for a long time and Now, I want to be with you. I choose you!"

Emma's eyes were glistening as she looked at Regina "I'm not a rebound? You won't just throw me away later?"' 

Regina's heart clinched and she hugged Emma tightly "No Emma, you are most definitely Not a rebound! I plan to be with you until you are too old to chase Pongos' great, great, great grand puppies. Now, the question is...... do you want this?"

Emma nodded her head slowly, and with a huge smile said "Yes, I do want this! I choose you too!"

The two kissed like they hadn't seen each other in years! 

"Follow me, Regina. " Emma said as she took Regina's hand and started towards her bedroom. Looking at her watch, then out the window, Emma snorted and said "All this daylight not gonna bother you?"

Regina laughed "Oh, the more to see you with, my dear!" as she walked behind the blonde, staring at the swaying hips right there in front of her. Mmmnnnummmh, she thought.

Emm sat down on her bed and motioned for Regina to sit beside her and just before Regina sat, the brunette stood back up and said "Miss Swan, has the pirate soiled these sheets? I simply refuse to have my skin touch anything that might have any of his...... fluids on them!"

Emma bolted off the bed and got nose to nose with Regina and with eyes blazing said "No your Majesty, Hook has Never been On these sheets! And, even though it's none of your business, I have never had sex with Killian or anyone else in Storybrooke!" 

Emm was breathing hard and Regina started to speak, but Emma cut her off.

"I guess we Could go to your place if it bothers you so much," Emma spat out to a wide eyed Regina "But you and Robin have probably had sex multiple times on you royal mattress!"

Regina dropped her head as she tried to back away from Emma, but the blonde caught her by the arm.

"Oh My God! You Have, haven't you?" Emma yelled, breath coming in short bursts.

Regina looked back up at Emma with sorrowful eyes "Emma, he was my soulmate, he was..... "

Emma through her hand up to halt Regina's speech "I don't want to hear it! My bed is not good enough for you, so maybe you should go back to yours and wallow in all the , all the fluids that you and your Soulmate spread every goddamn where!"

Regina's jaw dropped and she began to speak, when white smoke swirled around her.

"Miss Swan! You better not..... " 

As the smoke cleared, Regina found herself in her own bedroom, and clenching her fists, let out a scream that made the walls rattle!

"That overgrown child had the Nerve to teleport...... Me? Oh just wait until I get my hands on her, I'll...... I'll..... " her voice trailed off as she took in the sight of her bed and she immediately deflated.

With a sigh, Regina flicked her wrist, doing away with her old bed and in it's place a brand new one.

"I've been meaning to do that anyway. " Regina said to no one.

Setting on the bed, Regina let her shoulders slump as she thought of what she could do to make it up to Emma and, one by one, tears started to fall down trembling cheeks, as the older woman closed her eyes and let sleep, blessed sleep take her over.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! Last Chapter!!  
> A big thank you for all of the kudos and comments!!  
> Remember, all mistakes are mine and hope you've enjoyed this little bit of craziness.  
> Much love to everyone, readers and writers alike.  
> 'Till next time......  
> Stay Strong!!!

Emma paced her bedroom floor. what the hell just happened?? Everything was great, better than great and then, boom, same old thing that always happens whenever Regina and I get close to each other. All hell breaks loose!! 

Emma sat on her bed, running her hands over the covers where Regina and her should be snuggling about now, after mind blowing, super sex, but noooooo. And the thing was she wasn't mad that Regina and Throbin Robin had sex, it seemed like Regina thought that anyone that Emma had bedded was way beneath the great Robin Hood. Well, Fuck that! 

Emma ran her hands through her hair and blew out a long breath. She should have just let it go, and maybe it would've be alright. Emma laughed "Nether one of us just let's stuff go. "

Emma looked at her watch, still early enough to go to Regina's and apologize. 

As she was locking her front door and walking to the Bug, she thought about what Zelena had said, two weeks earlier............

"No, no, no. I swear, my sister is soooooo into you!" Zelena said as she placed her hand on Emma's arm.

Emma threw her head back laughing "Yeah, right! And, that's why people think you're crazy. "

"I am crazy, dear. " Zelena chuckled "But..... Regina loves you. She may not know it yet, but she does. "

"Phufffff!!" Emma blew out "Regina tolerates me at best. I'm Henry's other mother, not Henry's other mothers lover. "

Zelena leaned back crossing her arms "Yeah, Regina said about the same thing, Savior. The both of you are so in denial it's pathetic! Just think back to all the looks and lingering touches between yourself and my sister. The feelings go both ways, I assure you...... and Robin is with me, so get your head out of your ass and go get your girl!!!"

Emma smiled at Zelena's words as she headed up the street to Regina's house, hoping to fix the mess she had made. Just stay calm and don't lash out at whatever Regina throws at her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Regina woke abruptly, she immediately noticed two things. 1) Someone was banging on her front door, 2) she had drooled all over her pillow and a little on her cell phone., which had a missed call/voice mail. Quickly swiping the screen, Regina saw the call and voice mail were from Emma and, thinking something had happened to Henry, she played the voice mail as she straightened her clothes and walked out of her bedroom and towards the front door. 

Regina snickered as she reached the bottom of the stairs, having listened to Emma's message, and reached for the door knob, practically yanking the door open with her best Evil Queen plastered on her face......... to be met with the sight of Emma on her knees, head bowed and arms reaching up.

"Mercy! Please have Mercy on me, your Highness, for I am but a commoner who suffers from foot in mouth disease!! Qhhhh, woe is meeeee!!" Emma said, while waving her arms and with a suffering voice.

Regina choked back a chuckle and looked glaringly at the shaking blonde.

"I agree that your mouth speaks faster than your feeble brain can process, but then, you are the the daughter of two idiots and, as such, not completely expected to shoulder all of the blame. However, it would be wise, for both of us, to not jump to conclusions and Listen to the other in order to forgo any future conflicts! Now, my loyal and most loved.... er..., Savior, rise and enter!"  
Regina spoke, hating the slip of the tongue and winced as Emma looked up at her with a smug grin.

Emma smiled when she heard Regina almost say 'loved', and she had a mile wide grin on her face as she stood looking into brown eyes.

"Oh, just get in the house!" Regina said, pulling the blonde by the arm.

As soon as the door was closed, Emma pulled Regina into a tight embrace, kissing the brunette with everything she had. Regina caught up to speed in no time and was soon pushing Emma back against the wall.

Breaking the kiss and gasping for air, they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry!" 

Laughing, they rested their foreheads together, with Emma saying, "Regina, I love you and I'm so sorry that I.... "

Emma was cut off by a searing kiss, as Regina's mouth and tongue danced over pink lips causing a moan to come from deep inside the blonde.

Regina broke the kiss with a 'pop' and gazed into emerald eyes "Emma Swan, I love you also. "

Emma lunged forward and captured plump red lips, her tongue delving into a willing mouth. This time it was Regina who moaned as her legs started to buckle. 

Emma's strong arms easily held Regina and as she placed kisses in dark locks, Regina asked "Upstairs?"

"You sure?" Emma quizzed as she carefully gauged Regina's face.

Regina nodded her head, "Yes, my Love. " as she turned and lead Emma up the stairs with their fingers interlaced.

Once in her bedroom, Regina shut the door and steered Emma backwards towards the bed while placing little kisses up and down the blondes jawline.

The back of Emma's knees hit the bed, causing her to fall back with Regina straddling her. Regina hiked her skirt up and placed her knees on either side of Emma's hips and leaned down to continue her assault on already bruised lips.

Leaning back, Regina smirked at the expression on the Saviors face. 

"Why, Miss Swan, I do believe you have been kissed senseless!" Regina said seductively.

After fighting through the haze, Emma smiled at Regina and said, as she caressed the brunettes cheek "From the very first time I saw you on the front porch, when you came running to meet Henry, I knew you loved with your whole heart and I hoped that one day you would look at me the way you looked at Henry. "

Regina's breath hitched, her eyes wide open and all jokes aside, she looked at Emma in wonder. "Emma, what did I ever do to deserve you?" she croaked out.

Emma rose and embraced the shaking woman "Hey, Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry. if we are going too fast, then...... "

Regina backed off of the bed after using her fingers to silence Emma, and as she started to unbutton her blouse said "Oh no, Miss Swan. Tonight. You. Are. Mine!"

Emma grinned from ear to ear "Yes, Ma'am!!"

Emma pulled her tank top over her head and swallowed hard as Regina slowly shrugged her shirt off and reached behind to unclasp her bra.

Emma's jaw dropped as Regina's perfect breasts came into view. How could anyone be so freaking beautiful? Regina's dusky nipples were already hard and Emma could feel hers pushing against the sports bra she was wearing. 

Regina couldn't help but smirk as she saw the effect her undressing was having on Emma. The way Emma was looking at her as if she truly loved and cherished her made Regina's own heart flutter.

As Regina started to unzip her pencil skirt, Emma jumped up and put a hand on her back and another on the zipper. 

"Please, allow me, My Queen. " Emma said lowering the zipper as she kneeled in front of Regina.

Regina was startled by Emma calling her Queen but quickly nodded her head and stepped out of the skirt and pulled Emma up for a chaste kiss.

"I was a Queen and, in many ways, still think that way...... but, Emma, in this relationship, you and I are Equals. We shall stand side by side in everything, yes?"

Emma nodded her head "Thank you, Regina. You and Henry are my world. "

"And, you are completely overdressed, Emma!" Regina said as she tried to remove the tight jeans and finally resorted to magic to remove the blasted things.

"Impatient much?" Emma chuckled.

Regina waved her hand, proofing away Emma's bra and panties. 

"Damn right I am!" Regina growled pushing Emma back towards the bed.

But, this time, Emma was ready and with a quick turn and in one smooth motion, Regina was on her back with Emma straddling the brunette.

The shock quickly left Regina's face as Emma leaned down and lightly kissed across Regina's collarbone and between heaving breasts.

Regina tangled her hands in golden curls as a moan erupted from her throat and her hips tilted upward off the bed searching for friction.

Emma grinned as she licked a pert nipple before sucking it in and letting her hand travel down a taut stomach, touching damp panties. 

"Seems you're wet, Miss Mills. " Emma whispered.

"Unnhh, all for you, Emma, only for you!" Regina panted out.

Emma's eyes watered, How can she love someone like me? Emma thought and then kissed her way down to those soaked panties stopping to plunge into a very sexy belly button.

Regina lifted her hips to let Emma pull off her panties and closed her eyes as tears of happiness began to seep out. She was amazed that Emma and her were at this point. How far had they come! From wanting her out of Storybrooke, to bringing her back through the well, Neverland and everything else. It was almost too good to be true. Their love had grown from respect and friendship, to love, sweet love and nobody was taking this from her, nobody!

As she pulled down the lacy, black (of course) underwear, Emma could both see and smell Regina's arousal. And, by god, did Emma love it! This was Regina trusting her with, not only her body, but her heart also. 

Emma breathed in the intoxicating scent and slowly began to press kisses around the Queens entrance, loving the way Regina was rolling her hips and softly calling out her name. With a smile, Emma took a broad stroke with her tongue straight up the middle, parting exquisite lips and earning a low moan from the amazing dark haired woman. 

Emma couldn't hold back the moan that came with the first taste of Regina's core. She saw stars as she used her tongue to roll the salty sweet juices around in her mouth. How can she taste this good? Running her hands under the back of Regina's thighs, Emma gently raised and bent back Regina's legs so that she was totally wide open and ready to be devoured.

Regina looked down at Emma with a quizzical expression and was greeted by Emma's lust blown eyes! The hungry look caused a shiver to run through her. Regina nodded and ran her fingers through Emma's hair before laying back down and gripping the sheets.

Emma's whole body was beginning to shake as she tried to control the overwhelming desire to ravage Regina. She wanted their first time to be slow and gentile, but she had doubts that she could hold on to her sanity much longer.

"Emma....... please, please....... Fuck Me!!" Regina said, breaking Emma out of a trance.

Emma groaned loudly and pulled Regina's sex up to her mouth. Running on pure instinct, Emma was lapping and kissing and thrusting with her tongue like a woman possessed, and Regina was loving every bit of it! 

Emma's hands had slid under Regina's ass and she was roughly forcing her up and down her whole face, giving into the frenzy that had taken over. Zeroing in on Regina's clit, Emma ran her tongue around the tiny bundle and flicked it a number of times before drawing it in and sucking with wild abandonment. 

Regina's knuckles were white from fisting the sheets and she was panting so hard she might hyperventilate. My god, she has Never been fucked like this! 

"EMMA, EMMA, I'm........ I'm..........EMMAAAAaaaaa!!!" Regina came so hard she nearly passed out, and she cried out as waves crashed over her slowly calming down enough to pull Emma up on her chest to place a passionate kiss on bruised lips.

As Emma's heart rate was returning to a slightly slower pace, panic crept in, making her think that maybe she had been too rough, too wild with Regina, and she began to worry.

Regina was drawing patterns on Emma's back with her fingers when she felt the blonde tense up. Not knowing what to do, Regina decided to hug her tightly and say "Wow!"

Emma looked up hesitantly "Really? I wasn't too rough? I'm sorry if......."

Regina caressed a pale cheek saying "Shush! You did Nothing wrong and Everything Right! Emma, you were amazing! I didn't know that sex could be this good, honestly. "

Emma grinned "Sooooo, I was good, huh? Like really good, the best you've ever had, good huh?"

Regina laughed and kissed Emma's nose. "Yes, my darling, truly the best I've ever had. "

"I knew I had skills with my mouth. " Emma said smugly.

"As many times as I have watched you eat and make all sorts of sordid sounds, I shouldn't have been surprised that you would be equally proficient when it came to oral sex. " Regina said chuckling.

Emma blushed "Yeah, Well I......." She was cut off when her belly made a rather loud growling sound. 

Regina arched an eyebrow and locked eyes with Emma, saying "Surely, you cannot be hungry? You just ate something!" 

Emma looked sheepishly at Regina "Awww, I can't help it that I'm hungry for food! It's been hours since that sandwich and I just got through working real hard..... "

Regina took advantage of Emma's rambling to flip them over, effectively halting the blondes speech. 

"Well, Hello. " Emma said looking up into chocolate eyes.

"Emma," Regina started "I will gladly fix you whatever you want to eat, After..... I have my way with you. Deal?"

Emma smiled brightly "Deal!"

Whatever the future holds, together they will meet it head on. Regina, Emma and Henry, Always and Forever!!


End file.
